


Cities To Ash

by flammable_heart



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Forced Eye Contact, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Mirror Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Self-Doubt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammable_heart/pseuds/flammable_heart
Summary: You’re in the last few months of your pregnancy, and doubt fills your mind—how could Loki want someone so big, who’s constantly worn out just from living? Canceled dinner plans spur a conversation about these feelings, where Loki makes it clear that nothing could ever make him stop wanting you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, loki (marvel) & you
Kudos: 115





	Cities To Ash

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ READERS ONLY
> 
> WARNINGS: angst, fluff, pregnant reader, smut (vaginal fingering, mirror play/voyeurism, vaginal sex, pregnancy sex)
> 
> This fic came from an anon request on Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> 💜

“Oh pet, what’s the matter?” Loki’s voice is a rumble in his chest as he lets his chin rest on your shoulder, arms cradling your stomach. It’s nearing the end of your pregnancy, and you feel huge and tired. Dinner was on the agenda for tonight, but you’ve begged off and your partner doesn’t understand why. As you stand in front of the mirror, refusing to look at yourself, meeting Loki’s eyes instead, he begins to understand. Your hands cover his on your belly, but where you would normally lace your fingers together, your touch is light, almost hesitant. Still, he’s almost purring in your ear when your skin makes contact, touch starved child that he is.

You’re so incredibly excited to have this baby, both of you are, but your confidence has been in a slow decline the bigger you’ve gotten. You feel slow and unattractive, and while he’s never made you feel unwanted, your tired mind has put that idea firmly into your head. Even his cooing over you, hands warm on your belly, lips soft on your ear, can do nothing to quell the anxiety resting on your chest. “It’s nothing, really.” You say it softly, but he straightens slightly and you know he doesn’t believe you. You cannot fool the God of Lies. 

Loki’s eyes rake over your form in the mirror, his lips tight, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Darling, talk to me. Please.” There is concern etched into his handsome features because he knows you well enough to know that something is wrong. He wonders briefly if it’s something he’s done, something he said carelessly that caught you off guard. That sudden panic rests like a stone in his gut, a reminder of the self-doubt that plagued him before he met you.

You can see that long forgotten fear in his eyes, the one that whispers ‘ _ no one will ever love you’ _ in his ear, and it puts an ache in your chest to rival the one in his gut. Yet it still gnaws at your subconscious some days, a prick of fear amid the thousand wonderful feelings you share with him. Blinking slowly for a moment, your eyes trail down the perfect picture in the mirror before they meet Loki’s again. “I know you love me, but —do you still  _ want _ me?” It seems like a silly question with his arms wrapped around you, his eyes softening as they watch you, but you can’t shake the feeling no matter how hard you try. You feel terribly needy, almost childlike in your desire to hear him say that he wants you, that he  _ needs _ you. 

There is a sound low in the back of his throat, almost a growl as he uses his nose to nudge aside your hair, lips tracing a searing line from the base of your neck to just behind your ear. That should be answer enough, but the arm around your belly tightens, and your eyes meet his in the mirror again as you gasp. You know that look—his eyes feral, his hard length pressed against you as he rolls his hips forward ever so slightly. “You must know,” his lips are still pressed to your skin, teeth on your earlobe and dragging, “I would burn cities to ashes for you.” 

You whimper at those words, unable to contain the shiver that runs down your spine at the thought. That dangerous boy, all sharp teeth and rough edges—you’ve loved him into a soft thing, but all of those broken pieces still shimmer just under the surface. And there’s no way to tear your eyes away from his in the mirror, as you take one of his hands, moving it up to your breast, squeezing, egging him on. Oh and that’s all the encouragement he needs, kneading your breast, trying to feel your nipple through your shirt. All of your clothing suddenly feels very much in the way, and you wrap your free arm around Loki’s back, sliding your hand down his pants, groping his ass. That only serves to spur him on, his hard cock digging into you, your head thrown back as he licks and kisses his way down your neck.

As soon as he feels your hand on his skin Loki is ravenous, digging his hips into you, hands immediately going to the hem of your shirt to discard it. He can feel you pushing at his pants, struggling with just one hand, so he magics away his clothing and the rest of yours, relishing the way you moan his name when your skin is finally touching. “Look at me.” He demands, his hand snaking down to your dripping pussy, fingers sliding through your wet folds before they begin to toy with your clit. He holds your gaze, growling again when you take your lower lip between your teeth. “How could I ever not want  _ this _ .” The way you press your hips forward, seeking more friction, makes him wild, his large hand no longer just splayed across your breast, but his fingers toying with your tender nipple, twisting it to elicit that delicious moan again. 

“Please—” The word gets caught in your throat at another sharp twist of your nipple, Loki’s thumb pressing down hard on your clit, making your cunt gush. Your eyes can’t help but stray to your swollen cunt, Loki’s fingers deftly circling your opening before they fill you. You just want him inside of you, pressing your ass back into him, watching the way his pupils blow wide open every time you make a sound. There is no doubt in your mind now, the tableau in the mirror, a man with his hands all over you, a desperate smirk on your face as you pant out your desire. You reach down, fisting Loki’s length and letting it run through your dripping lips before he pushes into you. You catch that possessive look in his eyes as Loki wraps an arm tightly around you, his other hand coming up to rest on your throat, just tightly enough to be commanding. 

“Mine.” He snaps his hips forward brutally just to watch your mouth fall open with the grunt that tears from your throat. You’re so goddamned tight around him, eyes never leaving his in the mirror, body convulsing with every buck of his hips. And he pulls out slowly just to drive immediately back in, moans falling from your wanton lips every time you feel his heavy sack slap against you. Fingers digging into your skin for a moment, he breaks eye contact long enough to suck a purple bruise into your shoulder, murmuring ‘mine’ over and over as he does it, claiming you again and again. His free hand caresses your belly lovingly, a strangely sweet juxtaposition from the way his cock pistons into you.

You’re gasping from the delicious pressure on your throat and him driving into you mercilessly, again and again. So by the time his hand finally releases your throat, you suck in a long breath, bending forward to give him better access, your hand on the mirror to anchor you as you look over your shoulder at him. He grabs your hips with both hands then, slamming into you, and you moan against the feeling of being so impossibly full. He begs you to touch yourself, and you do, making quick, tight circles over that bundle of nerves, your walls fluttering around him. That sets him off, your own coil snapping at the same time, both of you shaking as you milk every last drop from him. Loki drapes himself over your body, heart pounding as he gathers you back up against his chest to stand. His softening cock slides out of you as he turns you around, lips hovering a hair's breadth from yours as he looks into your eyes. You kiss him, eyes falling closed as his mouth opens to you, lips persistent and a needy whine slipping from him. His hands find the curve of your ass, lingering for a moment before he picks you up, your weight nothing to him as he carries you over to the bed and places you down softly. 

Loki loves the feeling of you curled against his body, your soft skin pressed against every inch of him. He breathes in your scent mingled with his, pressing a kiss into your hair. “I love you. I will always want you, and I will always need you. Don’t ever doubt that.” He whispers the words into the crown of your head, eyes closed, willing the words to stick in your heart because they are the truest thing he knows. And he smiles against you as you wind your arms around him, letting your lips rest on his skin, a silent promise that you will never forget again.


End file.
